Dialog Untuk Meluruskan
by Rona Senja
Summary: SasuHina; DLDR; warning inside; Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang percakapan; ungkapan dari sang pendengar dan penyiar radio. Tentang pembahasan yang tidak perlu dibahas, tentang penjelasan, dan tentang ungkapan. Cover not mine, credit to rightful owner. :)


SasuHina; DLDR; Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang percakapan; ungkapan dari sang pendengar dan penyiar radio. Tentang pembahasan yang tidak perlu dibahas, tentang penjelasan, dan tentang ungkapan.

*

A Fiction About Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Dialog Untuk Meluruskan punya Rona Senja

t e e n - hurt/comfort - standard warning applied - DLDR.

*

 **WARNING!**

 ** _Out Of Character Sasuke and Hinata._**

Yang enggak berkenan bisa klik tombol _**back** _kok. Hehehe. Sama, aku mau bilang kalau cerita ini masuk kategori **pemaksaan plot**. lol.

Riset pun kulakukan dikit banget. So, lemesin aja sayy. heheh.

/by the way, abaikan _cover_ gagal karena aku sedang gabhood./

*

 **Epighraph**

" _people go_

 _but how_

 _they left_

 _always stays._ "

—Rupi Kaur (Milk and Honey)

*Yass, I love her poems so much.*

*

Saat semilir angin menerbangkan surai raven itu, sang empunya hanya bisa mengangkat dagu dan menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit hitam. Hanya satu dan dua yang bermunculan. Tidak banyak seperti di film-film. Sinar bintang itu kalah dengan banyaknya sinar dari gedung dan juga lampu jalan. Tidak kuat bersinar terang.

Pikiran Sasuke berterbangan ke cakrawala. Bersamaan dengan euforia saat mereka bersama. Angin menelisik kupingnya, membuatnya ingat dengan segala kenangan lama. Kakinya bergetar saat dingin menghujam lehernya. Dia bersandar kepada balkon, dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan kirinya.

Pikirannya berkecambuk, membuat realita manis itu tiba-tiba berubah pahit. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara itu seperti helaan napas orang terkasihnya. Namun itu tidaklah penting, bukankah tidak ada harapan lagi? Dia telah memilih, kan? Apa mau berkhianat dan kembali?

Onyx itu menyapu pandang, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan radio menyala yang ada di sudut balkon (sengaja ia taruh disana, dia bosan dengan hening). Suaranya seperti teve rusak. Membuat telinganya sedikit nyeri dan matanya sedikit memicing sedikit.

"Yak! Itulah permintaan lagu dari Chouji Akemichi—pendengar setia radio _Konohers_. Sekarang, sesuai dengan _schedule_ , kita akan lanjut ke sesi … apa, ya, ada yang tau? Iya, bener! Apa lagi kalau bukan Ungkap Lurus!" Suara riang itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kembali lagi ia teringat dengan bibir ranum yang sering menumpahkan janji-janji meyakinkan. Otaknya yang terbang ke cakrawala bersama euforia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Mereka dikukung badai saat suara itu kembali terdengar riang.

"Yap! Ungkap Lurus, favoritnya jomblo nih! Cieee. Banyak _confess_ nanti, kujamin! Eh, jangan-jangan entar ada yang mau nembak gebetan, ya? Asik! Ahahaha! Atau ada yang mau bagi kisah? Sini-sini!" Ekspresif. Sungguh. Sasuke bahkan sampai menghela napas geli mendengarnya. Kenapa gadis itu bisa-bisanya menunduk terus kalau dia bisa seceria ini?

Tangan Sasuke merogoh saku. Bukan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil ponsel dan menelpon stasiun radio itu. Bukan. Dia hanya ingin mengambil sebatang rokok karena entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali menenangkan diri. Salah satu caranya adalah melihat kepulan asap yang nanti ia hembuskan.

"Telepon pertama, nih! Halo, dengan siapa ini?" Lantas terdengar jawaban samar yang tidak begitu Sasuke hiraukan, "oh, dengan Gaara, ya? Ga er-er a-a? Wah, ciee, sini-sini! Curhat bareng aku."

Sasuke berhenti merogoh. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas saat dia kira itu adalah sampah. Matanya melirik rentetan kata yang tertulis di sana. Rentetan kata penuh maaf dan perasaan bersalah yang belum cukup untuk jadi penebus luka. Tanpa sadar dia meremas kertas kusam itu berkali waktu.

"Asyik, jadi gimana? Mau menembaknya?" Lalu terdengar jawaban dari sana. Agak bertele-tele dan panjang. "Wah, seru tuh! Berarti kamu enggak perlu takut. Kejar aja terus, ya, kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa gadis itu berucap seperti tidak ada hal yang salah? Apa gadis itu memang penipu ulung yang bisa memanipulasi rasa? Mana mungkin! Bahkan saat sedih dan ditanya mau menangis atau tidak, dia langsung mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak sedemikian rupa.

"Terima kasih, ya, Gaara! Semoga langgeng deh, ahahaha, ditembak aja belum! _Good luck_ , yaa! Jangan lupa, _staytune_ disini terus, ya!" Lalu terdengar suara tertawa diseberang sana. "Nah, sekarang lanjut ke penelpon ke dua! Hmm, kali ini siapa, ya? Ettt, udah masuk. Halo?"

Sasuke sudah siap dengan ponsel di telinganya (dia tarik kata dia tidak ingin menelpon radio itu). Napasnya secara beraturan menarik dan menghela. Kakinya yang bergetar secara perlahan menjadi stagnan. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya tetap meremas kertas kusam yang mengkerut itu.

"Halo? Dengan siapa disana?" tanya gadis itu masih riang. Tidak tau kalau acara ungkap-mengungkap ini akan merobek luka dan menaburkan perasa ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke." Nama itu diucapkan dengan penuh penegasan dan pengharapan. Seperti banyak hal yang diinginkan berharap terjadi setelah nama itu terucap. Berharap akan adanya kejelasan setelah nama itu tertangkap gendang telinga si penyiar. Berharap banyak dari sebuah nama.

Sementara Sasuke mengerjap dan memohon, dilain tempat jantung Hinata berdegub kencang. Degubannya setara dengan hentakan kaki kuda saat ada perlombaan. Tangannya secara tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan mengepal. Gadis itu menarik napas dan membuangnya lama.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke, ciee mau ngungkapin apa, nih? Ke siapa? Hmm, gebetan, ya? Tunangan? Hayoo ke siapa. Hahaha!" Hinata berusaha seekspresif mungkin walau keadaannya tidak pernah memungkinkan. Hinata berusaha memanipulasi rasa dan berjuang keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara serak dan tangis. Mati-matian.

"Kekasih lama; Hinata. Tentang sepenggal kisah." Sasuke berujar. "Saya cuman tiba-tiba teringat tentang kenangan lama. Dari sepucuk surat." Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar jelas di headset yang gadis itu kenakan untuk memperjelas audio. "Saat itu kami merasa sangat bahagia—yah, setidaknya, saya yang bahagia." Suaranya nyaring, seperti beban-beban itu menghilang disetiap menit yang berjalan.

"Dia selalu memberi begitu banyak mimpi. Dia seorang pemimpi dan pencerita yang banyak omong. Sejak bertemu dengannya, saya berharap bahwa saya bisa mewujudkan mimpinya dan bisa terus mendengar ocehan malu-malunya," Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun—pikirannya sekarang yang melantur kecakrawala, "dan, oh, dia juga suka memberi janji-janji. Sama seperti saya yang suka memberinya masa depan.

"Dan sayangnya, saya selalu menemukan dia di tempat spesial dalam hati saya. Ingin mengusirnya secara paksa pun saya tidak bisa ...," ada hening yang melanda, "atau saya yang tidak mau? Saya enggak tau pasti." Sasuke menarik napas dan merasa denyut di hatinya mulai menggila. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

"Mungkin u-usahamu kurang, tuh, Sasuke. Coba lagi, dong! Yakin." Hinata memainkan intonasi disana. Berusaha mencairkan suasana padahal hatinya hancur disetiap helaan napas yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Hn, mungkin," gumam pria itu sebagai balasan. "Saya masih ingat percakapan senja kita. Saya masih ingat tentang apa yang dia ucapkan dan saya iyakan. Ataupun sebaliknya, teringat jelas." Sasuke menyesap teh hangatnya dan mengecapnya sebelum berucap, "Tapi saya sadar, kalau semua itu hanya ada di pikiran saya. Bukan dihati saya."

Andai Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hati Hinata. Disana, ada sebuah ruangan penuh dengan nama Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba rusak dan bobrok disetiap kata yang penelepon itu ucapkan.

Andai Sasuke tahu, mungkin dia akan berhenti; atau tidak sama sekali.

"Hati saya masih memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi kafein yang dia berikan itu tidak lagi ada. Rasanya berbeda." Hening kembali menerpa menuju telinga Hinata saat suara Sasuke tidak lagi terdengar.

"Sudah ada waktu untuk menghentikan ini semua. Sudah ada waktu untuk berucap ' _selamat tinggal_ '. Sudah dilakukan. Bahkan saya sudah memilih." Hinata kembali merasa matanya memanas. Tangannya mencengkeram headset yang ia kenakan kencang. Menekannya, mencari-cari jika ada omong kosong disetiap ucap yang Sasuke keluarkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sekarang. Bilang itu padanya."

"Kita sudah pernah berjalan di jalan yang sama. Namun setiap ada persimpangan, selalu saja ada pertengkaran untuk memilih jalan yang mana. Dikesempatan terakhir, kita memilih untuk berpisah jalan." Sasuke meneguk teh nya tanpa menyesapnya, menghiraukan rasa pahit yang terkecap di lidahnya. "Apa yang harus dibicarakan kalau begitu setelahnya? Itu dulu, dan sekarang; hari ini," seru Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Entah itu Hinata, dirinya, hatinya, atau … hening yang menerpa. "Bilang pada Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke ingin meluruskannya."

Lalu terdengar seruan lagi, "Dia pun telah memilih pilihannya."

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Hening terus melanda.

"Ekhem." Batukan bohong itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang mulai bosan dilanda hening. Kening pria itu mengerut saat merasa hantaman di dadanya begitu kuat. Kakinya kembali bergetar. Teh hangat itu mendingin. Sementara angin masih aktif menggelitik surai Sasuke.

Hinata ditempat yang lebih hangat hanya bisa mengulang perkataan Sasuke. Teringat tentang kisah lama mereka yang begitu memukau. Teringat tentang janji-janji mereka yang begitu pasti. Teringat tentang kenangan mereka yang masih membekas. Teringat tentang mereka berdua.

"Pssst! Hinata- _san_ , cepat lanjutin, Sayang! _Schedule_ gak bisa diubah lagi." Salah seorang menegur. Gadis itu langung mengerjap dan setetes airmata runtuh menghujam pipi. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam; langsung mengelap pipi basah anakan sungai itu. Napasnya ia atur agar suaranya tidak begitu bergetar.

" _E-etto_ , selanjutnya …," helaan napas terdengar lagi. Hinata menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia menghentikan penyiaran karena tangis yang tidak ingin mereda?

Untungnya stasiun radio ini cukup kenal dengan Hinata. Apalagi Ino. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan Hinata tissue. Senyum menenangkan ia ukir di wajah lelahnya itu. Lantas setelahnya ia berbisik, "Ungkap apa yang kamu mau bilang, Hinata. Ini acara Ungkap Lurus. Jujur aja sama perasaan kamu."

Lalu Ino menghilang dibalik pintu. Gadis bermata perak itu mengatur napasnya lagi. Mengelap airmata yang bercucuran lebih banyak. Tangannya mengepal dan dia menutup mata.

"U-ungkap lurus kali ini …."

Sasuke diseberang sana menghentikan uluran tangan untuk memencet tombol off di radio itu. Telinganya kembali menangkap suara gadis itu. Namun kali ini lebih dominan penyesalan; tidak ekspresif lagi.

"Aku yang mau mengungkapkan sesuatu," helaan napas lagi yang terdengar—ditambah dengan isakan kecil, "sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena acaranya jadi sedikit terganggu."

Serak sekali suara gadis itu.

"Sebelum enggak bisa bicara lagi, aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang ada dipikiranku namun tidak pernah terucapkan." Hinata terkekeh kecil, "Orangnya enggak mau denger penjelasan lagi. Apalagi denger keluhan?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Dia duduk di kursi dan memangku radionya. Teh dingin itu sudah habis dan sekarang tergeletak di atas meja. Bintang sudah mulai tertutup awan kelabu yang tidak ada bedanya saat malam. Bulan pun sinarnya tidak menerpa bumi.

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya.

"Orang itu bilang, enggak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku setuju, tapi ada yang harus dijelaskan, bukan?" tanya Hinata pada siapapun yang mendengar. Sungguh, hari ini penuh dengan drama antara dia dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sadar kalau kita memang telah berakhir. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah ada kesan tentang perjalanan kita?" tanya Hinata. Kali ini tepat tertuju pada Sasuke. Pria itu merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya, berasal dari telinga. Apa lagi selain pertanyaan gadis penyiar itu?

"Kamu masih sering datang ke kafe, kan?" Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela napas selagi mukanya mengangguk kecil, "Kamu kira aku enggak tau, tapi aku tau, Sasuke. Bukan hanya kamu yang datang ke sana. Aku pun bernostalgia." Hinata tersenyum sendu di sana, memikirkan bagaimana senangnya dia saat melihat Sasuke duduk diam di tempat favorit mereka.

Hujaman itu semakin ngilu saat angin menusuk kulit Sasuke.

"Namun, saat kamu duduk di sebelah jendela itu, kamu udah berubah, Sas. Kenyataan dan kebenaran jadi enggak berguna lagi. Kita tetep jadi orang asing walaupun kita duduk berhadapan disana." Hinata mengelap butir-butir air mata yang mengalir. "Apalagi tentang status kamu dan apa yang akan terjadi."

Ada suara gesekan dengan bangku. Mungkin Hinata menyamankan posisi duduknya. Atau gesekan dihatinya begitu kuat sampai mencapai telinga Sasuke?

"Yang mau aku bilang, kesan kita saat kita bersama, harapan aku dan kamu kedepannya itu …." Sebelum Hinata bisa menjelaskan, sudah ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sasuke. Membuat segalanya terdengar bodoh dan omong kosong.

"Tunggu. Sebelumnya perlu kamu ketahui kalau … _you were a moment in life that comes and goes_ , Sasuke. Aku enggak begitu kaget saat kita enggak berada dijalan yang sama." Hinata menarik napas dengan isakan kecil terdengar samar. "Kesan kita saat bersama itu ... indah. Seperti tidak perlu berhenti saja, harusnya tetep jadi kita; enggak perlu berakhir," Hinata tersenyum—kali ini, tulus, "dan untuk harapan … semoga … semoga …."

Sasuke sudah siap menghadapi bola kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak dinding egonya.

"Semoga pertunangan kalian sukses. Semoga kalian bahagia." Lantas setelahnya terdengar suara isakan termata samar yang tetap menusuk raga. "Semoga … semoga kamu bisa mewujudkan mimpiku dengan subjek dia. Semoga kamu dan dia bisa berjalan di jalan yang sama. Semoga kamu bisa mendengar ocehan malu-malunya, Semoga … semoga … kalian bisa meluruskan segala hal dengan bertatap langsung, bukan dengan siaran radio." Lalu terdengar suara tawa.

Merasa dihantam beribu kali, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak kalap.

Cangkir kaca bekas teh hangat itu sudah pecah di lantai. Radio yang ada dipangkuannya rusak terhantam kerasnya ubin kaca balkon kamar Sasuke. Bangku yang ia duduki ditendangnya kalap.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berpompa lebih kencang. Serotonin itu mulai membuncah hebat. Tangannya mengepal. Pikirannya memulai potongan fragmen kenangan. Sialan. Kenapa harus ada kejadian ini? Bukankah hatinya sudah beku dengan kafein Hinata? Apa belum?

Bukankah rasa itu sudah menguap?

Ditempat lain, siaran mulai terganggu karena Hinata tidak bisa menahan tangisan dahsyatnya. Siaran digantikan oleh lagu request yang belum sempat terlirik. Gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang tengah dirangkul oleh sahabatnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang lebih nyaman.

Yah, perjuangan untuk meluruskan ini memang sukses. Mereka tau apa yang ingin dijelaskan sebelumnya. Mereka tau.

Namun kontradiksi dalam diri mereka memang tidak bisa ditahan. Kenangan itu mulai mencabik-cabik keduanya. Bintang-bintang mulai meredup bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun.

Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Semua sudah dijelaskan.

Ya.

Tidak ada harapan.

* **f i n** *

 **BIG THANKS** buat lagu **_Kodaline_** yang berjudul **_Talk_**. Asoy banget, hampir semuanya terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Bahkan dialog pun hampir semuanya terinspirasi dari lagu itu walau ada tambahan sana-sini.

 **BIG THANKS** juga buat segala inspirasi. Sebenarnya banyak banget, jadi cerita ini _mainstream_. Dan aku belum tau banyak tentang stasiun radio gitu (atau penyiaran _things_ gitu deh, ehe), so, maaf banget kalau enggak ngena sama keterlaluan ngada-ngadanya. nyes.

terus juga _Ungkap Lurus_ itu apaan coba. Masa aku sendiri mau ngakak sama nama nya. Lagian otakku ini enggak kreatif sama sekali _subhanallah_ :'( wkwkwk maafkan ketidaknyamanannya.

Buat pemilik gambar dalam _cover,_ aku pakai ya. Btw, juga, makasih banget. Terus, _disclaimer_ aja lagi, **cover not mine.** _/cuman edit dan tambah sana-sini/_

dan ... **SUPER THANKS!** buat reader yang sudah baca sampai sini.

 _Remake_ perkataan Hinata- _chan_ ehe, "Sebelumnya, apakah ada kesan tentang cerita yang kubuat?"

 **Rona Senja** _say Thanks a lot!_ :)

 _by the way, i'm back!_ _Rona Senja say_ HAI _dan maaf prequel KKT lagi masa pembuatan hehe._


End file.
